


I Think They Would've Liked It

by Flikky



Category: Ayashi no Ceres
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series; Aya and Yuuhi take baby Aki to a movie and reminisce about their old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think They Would've Liked It

“What! Are you kidding, that was the best movie that came out all year!”

"You’re just saying that ‘cause you got to see Thor’s abs."

"Are you saying you didn’t like seeing Thor’s abs?”

Yuuhi blushed and spluttered and eventually answered by clamping his hands over the ears of the ten year old walking between them, “Not in front of Aki!”

Aya laughed and rolled her eyes at him and led the way through the movie theater parking lot to the car, racing her husband and child the last little way. Joked about letting Aki drive them home. But Yuuhi stole the keys while Aya gave Aki a crash course in car safety and got them home in basically one piece.

Dinner was full of laughter and good food and teasing Yuuhi about checking out Thor’s tight jeans more than he checked out Aya when she bought that new miniskirt last week.

Dessert was ice cream and afterwards they put little Aki to sleep with an old GeSANG song as a lullabye and Aya and Yuuhi curled up on the couch downstairs watching some drama without really paying attention to it.

Yuuhi knew what was coming before Aya even opened her mouth.

"I think they would’ve liked it."

"Who?" Yuuhi asked, pretending to be mostly engrossed in the show.

Aya gave him a nudge, “You know. Chidori and Shuro and Aki and Toya.”

"Oh," Yuuhi said and shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess?”

"Yup."

"Yuuhi!"

He doubled over, making a production out of the smack to the back of his head, but grinning when he finally straightened up.

"Okay, okay! I give! Uncle!"

Yuuhi gave Aya a sheepish grin until she rolled her eyes and smirked and settled back into the couch.

"Shuro probably would’ve liked it," he said eventually. "I mean the music was pretty cool. And that jerk, Loki, kinda reminded me of Kei."

Aya just smiled a little at that.

"Chidori would’ve loved it. That big hunk walkin’ around half-naked all the time? She would’ve dragged us to see it twenty times.”

That made Aya laugh.

"But Toya and Aki? Man, Aya, I dunno what makes you think a coupla serious guys like them would’ve liked a silly comic book movie like that.”

Yuuhi watched as Aya frowned, and slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her gently against him and adding quietly, sincerely, “But they would’ve gone anyway, ‘cause it would’ve made you happy.”

Aya turned to look up at Yuuhi, searching his eyes for sincerity, her own brimming with tears. And she smiled when she found it and ducked her head as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Yuuhi," she said softly.

"Anytime."


End file.
